Talk:For the Birds
Cutscene text Interesting aspect about this particular quest is that the conversation you have in the final cutscene with the moblin to complete the quest differs (in terms of conversation) depending on how far you've progressed in the Chains of Promathia missions. I'm not sure how this applies to other quests but this one I can confirm due to completing it with a friend whom, at the time commented that the cutscene was a "spoiler" for those who had not yet completed the missions! --Ariannas 00:32, 9 April 2007 (EDT) Testimonials :*Can be soloed as RDM75/BLM37 with little to no difficulty. Although resistant to Silence they did not resist one Sleepga. Prebuff after clearing the area of surrounding Quadavs. Talk to Ge'Fhu Yagudoeye which will immediately spawn the 4 NMs which will instantly start casting spells. Immediately cast Sleepga and start with the Magnes (Staff wielding) Quadavs. Fight was lengthy but went off without a hitch. Finished off final Nickel Quadav with Convert Chainspell and 4 Thunder III's to finish him off. Although not necessary, it made completing the fight extremely easy. :*Can be soloed as DRG75/SAM37 or any decent 75 damage dealer job. Store TP before hand so you can take out one of the Black Mages instantly, then kill the other one before attacking the Plds. They will hit you for between 30-50 damage each, but being level 45 will have very poor accuracy. Blms cast Tier II nukes and Tier I -agas, which pose little threat. :*Can be soloed as BLU75/NIN37 with little difficulty. Start by casting Yawn or Sheep Song on the 4 NMs as soon as they spawn. Kill them off one by one starting with the two Magnes Quadav then the two Nickel Quadav. Using Disseverment and Frenetic Rip can take out a chunk of the monster's HP, but be wise and conserve your MP. However, if you do need quick MP, you can cast MP Drainkiss and absorb a lot of MP from either Quadavs. If the Quadavs awake themselves early, recast Yawn, Sheep Song or Soporific. :*Easily soloed as BLM75/WHM37 with no difficulty. Stoneskin at the beginning of the fight, then cast Thundaga III, Blizzaga III, Blizzaga II will kill all the NM's and any potential links. Two-Hour may be necessary for non-Taru lacking MP merits. :*Very easily soloed as MNK75/WHM37 with minimal evasion gear in ~45 seconds. Popped the NMs, Dodged, Focused, and Hundred Fists. All four NMs were dead before HF wore. I was /WHM just for a Teleport-Dem afterward, pretty much any subjob would have worked. :*Soloable as a DRG65/RDM32. Like the strategy above, get TP before starting the fight to knock out the first BLM Quadav. Protect, Shell, Blaze Spikes, Aquaveil, Blink, Fish Mithkabob. Only needed to use Wyvern Healing 2 or 3 times during the fight. No 2HR needed. :*Can be soloed as PUP/WAR without any problems (with Stormwaker; Soulsoother wasn´t available @ this time) :*Easy solo as THF75/NIN37. Don't bother with Utsusemi as 4 mobs will take your shadows off very quickly (all 4 opened with a spell removing shadows). Opened with Dancing Edge to kill one of the BLM, then moved on to 2nd BLM. Bloody Bolts necessary, but HP never dropped low enough to worry. :*Not even a challenge for a 75 NIN/WAR, as stated above, just store TP before the fight and it should be over pretty quickly. :*Soloable by 68SMN/34WHM. Kill surrounding Quadav first and use Fenrir's Eclipse Bite to get the hate from the 2 PLD (will 1-shot the BLM). Stoneskin, Blink, Shell, and Protect a must. :*Soloed as 62DNC/31NIN, with level 42 Fierce Atacker NPC. Gathered TP on surrounding mobs before fight, took out Mages first then Paladins. Not very difficult, no 2hr used, was able to throw in a few Dancing Edges, as TP wasn't required for much healing after first Mage went down. --NinaaOfShiva 21:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :* Soloed as 75WHM/37BLM. Killed surrounding Quadav for TP, then opened up with Sleepga. Kept Stoneskin and spikes up at all times. Nickel Quadavs resisted sleepga a few times, but Repose went unresisted. -- User:Leithe :* Also soloed 75WHM/37BLM. Same as user said above, except I didn't use spikes. Stoneskin never broke, just wore off. Got one link, an Iron Quadav, he was more trouble than the NMs were. Piece of cake. Dish 17:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed as BLU66/PLD33. Used Sheep Song for Sleep, Zephyr Mantle, Cocoon, Metallic Body, Protect II, and Shell for other buffs. Warcry was Voracious Trunked. :*Ridiculously easy for 68 THF and DNC duo. Cleared surrounding mobs, but one respawned and linked, still no big deal. Don't bother with shadows, not only are they unnecessary, but the Magnes Quadav's will -aga them away anyway. Either one of us could have solo'd this no problem, provided THF can use Bloody Bolts to heal. Video of the fight here. - Effedup 19:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :*Easy as PLD75/WHM37 (for teleports), didn't need to cure once during the battle using full DD gear and staff, so no shield or any def gear. I did have protect4/shell3 up, but wasn't necessary, at the end of the battle I was at ~400HP. Zaphor 10:33, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :*Easy as DRG70/SAM35 solo. lost ~400HP total, about 1-hit both BLM NM's with Penta Thrust, was hit with Bio at the start. was in partial eva build, capped eva and ~150 parrying, started with Seigan and Third Eye. Adverage gear at best, easy for any DRG70/SAM35. -- Blackelement 17 April 2009 :*Simple as MNK73/WAR37 solo. I lost about 300HP after doing the run twice (once for a friend) Asuran fists 1 hitted the black mages, and Dodge basically meant i was avoiding everything. Really easy -- Flionheart 29 April 2009 :* Super easy as BST75/DNC37. Used a Courier Carrie and killed the BLM's first, I attacked one, CC attacked the other, got hit by a couple of Firaga's for about 50HP. After BLM's dead then attacked PLD's separately as well. - Samosa 16 June 2009 :* Go as rdm/anything. Don't bother with sleeps, i never had my stoneskin broken with phalanx up. Bring your sword or dagger and make mince meat of the BLM quadavs first then the PLD quadavs. I used joyeuse and fight lasted only 2 minutes. Don't even bother with enfeebles or nuking or anything mage wise, just pull out your sword/dagger and slaughter.-- User:Rdmprotey 12 August 2009 :* DRK75/SAM37 easily soloable. Just be sure you're able to sleep one of the BLM, and have seigan up at all times. Guillotine killed both the BLM in 1 hit. Drain when it is needed. I never used Dread Spikes, but I'm sure it would have made things even easier. --Arnon 03:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :* Solo'd as 75Blu/37Whm. Cleared mobs. Then opened with Sheep Song which stuck to three of them. One-shotted awake Blm with Hysteric Barrage, then two-shotted 2nd Blm with Frenetic Rip and Dimensional Death. Savage Blade > Cannonball > Light 1st Pld. Then just used a fews spells on last Pld. Only dmg I took was a Curse from 2nd blm as his attack had added effect Curse and 14dmg from 2nd Pld. Their opening moves did not even go through Stoneskin. Shumanfoo 07 Sep 2009. :*Soloed as 60DNC/30NIN, with level 39 Atacker NPC. Cleared area to gather TP. Started by killing BLMs. By the time both BLMs were down, other quadav began to respawn. Killed off 2 PLD NMs before killing spawns. Used Trance after 3rd NM went down. Used several weaponskills. Equipment was mostly AF except body (Scorpion Harness) with two Cermet Knife +1's as weapons. --Rowinrowin 12:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as a 75SMN/37WHM very easily. Clear the area, buff up, then have Shiva put the NMs to sleep, and have Garuda slay them one-by-one (Predator Claws seems to one-shot any of them). Just make sure you order her to attack whichever one you want killed next, or she'll attack on her own. On the last one, I used stoneskin/blink a second time and just killed it with Carbuncle. Sane Wonko 07:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as 62PUP/BLU tried using sheep song, got raped. Quadav resisted and used sleepaga on me and my auto (which was set to storwaker). Went back as 62PUP/WHM and did the raping! Used stoneskin, blink, barsleepra, barsilena. Set auto to Valorage. when the match started I made auto provoke the first mage quadav and i attacked the other mage quadav to ensure hate was separate between the two in case of sleep. it worked, one mage and palidan quadav was on me and one each for my auto. killed both mages and individually killed the palidans. the fight was much easier as /whm. Good luck PUPS! April 24, 2010.